Alone time at a party
by mb7 and mb6
Summary: A alternate scene in my story, The Many Misadventures of Sonic and Rainbow. Tails and Twilight got to be alone in the T.J school party. one-shot


**Mb7: why, why, why, WHY, WHY?!**

**Mb6: why what?**

**Mb7: why did you type this crap?!**

**Mb6: because I just want to see how it is like. Besides, it's a one-shot, so no worries!**

**Mb7: I hope it is. Anyway, 6's attempt at a clopfic, ladies and gentlemen -_-**

* * *

Cream: should I spy on them? Nah

Cream left to the bar while still recording, leaving Tails and Twilight trailing to the back room. Tails' heart was pounding because he had an idea on what Twilight's going to do.

_Twilight thinking: I hope everything I have read will help_

They made it to the back room and Twilight closes and locked the door. The music from outside can be easily heard.

Tails: so what do you need?

Twilight: *signs* listen Tails, *turns to face him* I heard my eye on you for a LONG time and I just want to….

Tails: want to what?

Twilight:*shuttering*…be….your-r….

Tails: twilight, are you okay?

Twilight: no I'm not. What I'm trying to tell you is…that I want….to be….with you….

Tails: *blushes* you mean….

Twilight: yes…..I want to be your girlfriend….

Tails just sat there, stunned at what Twilight said

Tails:…

Twilight: I know this is a shock to you but….*embraced with a hug by Tails* wow tails, I didn't know you like me

Tails: I've always did….

Twilight simply smile and took this all in. tails, the crush of her life, had feelings for her as well.

Twilight thinking: alright, time for me to put my studies on this to the test

Twilight: alright Tails, I want to try something

Tails: oka….*cut off by Twilight's lips*

They made out for 8 minutes until Twilight broke the kiss

Tails: wow

Twilight: yeah. There is still more to come… *smiles a bit*

Tails: R-really?

Twilight: y-yeah. *lower herself* I-I'm still n-new to this….

Tails: *blushes madly after realizing what Twilight might* I-I am t-too

Twilight: alright…*starts undoing Tails' overalls, revealing his white t-shirt and blue underwear*

Tails: a-are you sure you want to do this?

Twilight: more than sure. You're the first guy I have ever been with. I want to make this special.

Tails: ok

Twilight: *reached for his underwear but hesitated for a second, then grabbed it and slowly pulled it down, revealing his manhood*

Tails: *blushes*

Twilight: *blushes* a-a-alright….*grasped it*

Tails: *gasps*

Twilight: sorry! Did I hurt you?

Tails: n-no, you just surprised me a bit

Twilight: oh, ok *gently strokes it*

Tails: *moans in pleasure*

_Twilight thinking: if I remembered correctly, this will make him erect. But why am I feeling…._

Twilight closed her legs tightly, trying her best to ignore the wetness going on between her legs.

Tails: twilight, p-please don't stop…..

Twilight: okay *strokes faster*

Tails: *moans and pants increase in speed*

Twilight: *starts licking to head*

Tails: *eyes widen and came all on her face*

Twilight: wow *opened her eyes*

Tails: I'm so sorry!

Twilight: it's cool *wipe it all off with her hand and started lick it* _thinking: so this is what cum taste like. It's salty._

Tails: that felt good

Twilight:*sees that he was still erect* I wonder… *started to lick the tip again*

Tails: oh my…..

Twilight: *swirled her tongue around the head, giving Tails the time of his life*

Tails: that feels so good…..please…

Twilight: *started to take the whole head in her mouth*

Tails: *grips on the covers due the pleasure*

Twilight: *takes half of his length down her throat* _Thinking: geez! I can barely breathe!_

Tails: oh god…..here it comes again…..

Twilight: *started bobbing her head up and down his length*

Tails: ohh…..GOD!

Tails came hard in twilight's mouth. She gagged a bit and swallow what she could.

Twilight: *took her mouth off the penis and gasp for air*

Tails: are…are you alright?

Twilight: yeah, just a bit more than I can handle

Tails picked her up and kissed her while Celestia was watching from the key hole. She was getting turned on as well. No one notice her watch Tails and Twilight.

Twilight: tails, I want you to do something for me.

Tails: sure. What is it?

Twilight got up and removed her skirt and soaked panties. She lifted her sweater vest, revealing her wet womanhood.

Tails: I know what you want *lower himself to her dripping hole*

Twilight: good

Tails: *started licking her outer lips gently*

Twilight: *moans softly*

Tails: *started licking her numb*

Twilight: *gasp at the touch*

Tails: are you okay?!

Twilight: y-yeah. That felt SO good!

Tails: well, this is going to feel even better! *sticks his tongue in her hole, licking her inner walls*

Twilight: OH MY GOSH! *moans*

Tails: *extends one finger in her*

Twilight: tails, this feels so good! Please keep going!

Tails: *extends his tongue through her until his reached her g-spot*

Twilight: YES TAILS! LICK THERE!

Tails: *licks at that spot and felt Twilight's inner walls tighten around his tongue*

Twilight: OH MY GOSH! HERE IT COMES! TAILS!

Tails got faster at lick, forcing Twilight to have her first orgasm.

Twilight: AHHH!

Twilight's love juices came all over Tails' face

Twilight: that….felt….great….

Tails: haha…. *licks all of her juices off her face*

Twilight: let's stop here. No need to go further.

Tails: agreed

Celestia: *whispering to herself while touching herself* damn it, why?! Oh crap, their coming!

She ran to the women's bathroom to fix herself up while Tails and Twilight came out of the room. Celestia came out, looking like her usual self. She walked up to Twilight while Twilight was seating at a table.

Celestia: hey Twilight, I heard some noise coming from the guest room. Everything ok?

Twilight: yes. Everything is fine!

Celestia: if you say so

* * *

**Mb7: thanks for the pleasant images in my head -_-**

**Mb6: no problem!**

**Mb7: -_-**


End file.
